Acts of Evil
by Anthony Strong
Summary: After Twilight Princess Link sets off to find the Legendary TriForce, so that he may see his beloved Midna once more. However things don't turn out as planned. Chapter two up now! Not very happy with it though. Will not continue until i get some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Acts of Evil**

Chapter One

There was once a golden era, an era where Hyrule thrived. A golden period, if you will. A time of happiness and joy, everyone got along, death rate was minimum. The Law was still laid down by the hero of Hyrule, the green clad savior that had defeated the dark overlord Ganon. A time when the Heroes were depended on, when villagers didn't have to lock their doors out of fear. Oh what a great time it was, but that thought was now just a yearning, no longer a reality, only a wish. Because every hero eventually falls. Only Link fell in a way no one would ever suspect.

It had all started when the Twilight Princess Midna, had left the realm of light, Link who was madly in love with the Twili heroine, was distraught. He still remembered the exact moment where his heart, hopes, and dreams were all crushed, shattered. The moment that she took her last step into the Mirror, the portal to her home. Link was a mess afterwards, no longer taking care of himself, his eyes lost that glint and his face dulled. A beard grew in and his clothes began to get increasingly dirty. It was as if he was aging ten years a day. It pained his friends to see him this way, he had no will to live on, the only thing that kept him alive, was the thought that he may be able to see Midna once more, the distant hope that he would get to see his best friend, and the woman whom he loved. Though his intentions were good, this was what essentially, led to his downfall.

Link lay in bed silently, trying to decide whether or not it would be worth it to get up at all. Day after day, he would argue with himself wordlessly on whether it was even worth it to live on any longer, after all the site that he saw the most was the ceiling. And day after day, he would always use the _I may get to see midna later._ It was his personal trump card, on keeping himself alive. Sighing he got up, and decided to go outside. After all, it couldn't hurt to talk to others once in a while.

Silently making his way down the trail, Link passed some kids playing, he recognized them as, Colin, Malo, Talo, and Beth. They were all laughing, as they chased a Monkey with a stick. _ Old habits die hard._ Link thought to himself bringing a smile across his face. It was only about a year ago, that he saw the same thing, only this time, he could rest easily knowing that they were safe. Further on he started to enter further into Ordon Village. Meow. Looking down Link noticed a certain cat, reaching down to pet it the cat scurried away running through a flap at the bottom of Sera's shop. Pushing open the door, Link walked in to greet the Shop keeper.

"Hello Link!" Sera said warmly, "It's been a while"

"Hello Sera, how have you been?" Link asked trying to be pleasant, though he didn't feel very happy.

"Pretty well, I've been trying to harvest as much Bee Larva as possible, before the season is over" With that said, she pulled up her hands, showing some massive welts that were obviously from bee stings.

"Sera! Why didn't you have Hanch do it?"

"Because he is horrible at it, I swear the man is useless" she started to chuckle, letting Link know she wasn't serious.

Making small talk, the two went on about how Link's life has been, and Sera told her stories on what has happened, since Link had retreated into his shell. Though Sera was a lot more detailed on her story, she also seemed to gossip quite a bit. Purchasing some Milk, Link filled up his bottle, and proceeded out the door and toward Rusl's home. It had been a while, and Link was curious as to see how the old man had been over the last months that Link had remained inside.

Knocking lightly Link, waited for Rusl to open the door to his home. To his suprise Uli, Rusl's wife opened the door, when she saw it was Link her mouth stretched into a smile. She quietly signaled for Link to come inside, as to why they were being quiet, Link had no idea. He walked behind Uli into the living room of the home, to see Rusl carving what looked like a wooden staff. When he saw Link he got up and loudly asked Link how he had been. This had been a mistake, as the baby sleeping in the corner woke up and started crying. It was a baby girl, apparently Uli had given birth while Link had been gone.

Wincing, Uli ran to the baby and picked her up, patting her on the back gently until the baby stopped crying, and eventually went back to sleep. Link and Rusl chatted away like old friends, exchanging stories, and information, it had seemed that Zelda, had took the throne, and became a queen. Though she was not married.

"Did you hear?" Rusl asked Link.

"Hear what?"

"Queen Zelda, has been leading a campaign to find the Legendary Tri-Force" He said eagerly.

"Tri-Force?" Link asked not quite in the loop of things.

"Yes, it seems that this golden item, consists of three triangles, one of Courage, one of Power, and one of Wisdom. It is said that the one who holds this mysterious power can bring loved ones back to life, and will be all powerful. Zelda however, wants to destroy it, I can't think of why" With that said Rusl's brows furrowed and he went into deep thought of Zelda's intentions.

The wheels inside Link's head turned, and one word went through his head... Midna. As it had been said, Knowledge was power. Link wanted to know everything he could about this power. He would have to find it sooner then Zelda, or their could be problems. Leaving Rusl's house, he bid them a farewell, he had spent most of the day chatting to the many people of Ordon, and by now it was getting dark. The ambient sound of crickets chirping could be heard, and cheered Link up. His depression was gone, a new hope had arrived. The Tri-Force. It was late by the time he got home, but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited, early the next morning he would saddle up Epona and head into the Castle Town, and see if he could find any more information.

It took forever for the night to end, Link hadn't gotten any sleep, and he didn't plan on it until he got all the information he needed. He had spent the last year sleeping away his life, he would be able to live with lack of sleep, at least for a while. When morning came, Link was ready. He had everything he needed bundled up in a sack made from the Stomach of a Dodongo. This was a very rare item, as the Dodongo had been extinct for a very long time, it was a gift from the Goron Elder Darbus.

Walking outside, he put the sack on Epona, now plump and healthy once more, Epona was more than ready to go on another adventure, as she had also spent the year sleeping. Only visits from Ilia kept her awake it seemed. Climbing the ladder once more to get the two remaining Items that Link would need for his quest, he stopped. Flashbacks of what it used to be like, the memories alone brought a smile to his face. Grabbing the Master Sword, and his trusty Shield he set off. Since he had started off early he should be able to make it to Castle Town before night.

Riding and riding, they pushed through the quiet and comfortable fields of Hyrule, occasionally coming across some traveling merchants, or venturing nobleman, the scenery was amazing, birds flew high above Link, singing their songs, water trickled down into small streams that led downhill, trees that were full of blossoms and ripe fruit. Hyrule really was a pretty place this time of year. Link drank it all in, he felt refreshed, with a new hope his vitality returned with a fresh vigor. Stopping only briefly to give Epona a rest, and a chance for Link to eat they made it to castle town before night.

The sun was just starting to set as Link entered the busy town. Though at this time of night most people were headed off home, or were already there. Traveling incognito Link pulled out a dark heavy cloak, wrapping it around himself, he was out of anyones awareness, not even the Queen would recognize Link now. A lot had changed since Link had last been into the Castle town, new houses, new faces, hell there was even a new subdivision along with a new pub. Walking further and further Link started to enter the Slums of Castle Town; he had still not found the Library. Frustrated and tired, Link was not happy when a few street thugs started to come up to him. This could make for an interesting night.

"Hey" One of the dirty men called to Link. Stopping and turning around Link faced the dirty man that was wearing what seemed like dirty rags. "You have any spare rupees?" The man asked hopefully, before Link could respond he was grabbed from behind.

He had fell for it. The old man was just a distraction for the thieves that had been lurking in the shadows. A dagger was pressed upon Link's throat, the sharp cold steel uncomfortably close to his Jugular.

"Give me your wallet" The thief whispered into Link's ear quietly, so he wouldn't cause much of a fuss.

This was one of the last things that Link had ever even thought of doing, though he had a dagger to his throat, he felt quite calm, he had been in worse situations and had managed to keep himself alive. This wouldn't be much different. Unknown to the man, Link started to move his hands into his pocket, grabbing a very small dagger that fit in the palm of his hand, Link grabbed it and in one swift, clean moment he stabbed into the mans leg, in the shock and confusion the man let Link go, giving him enough time to drive the Dagger into the thief's chest. The man dropped with a dull thud. The other thief and the dirty beggar both took off deeper into the slums. Link had no intention of following.

Grabbing the man by the shoulders Link hauled him up and pinned him against the wall. "Where can I find the library?" Link asked the man. The man looked at him, started to laugh. However his laugh was cut short as his mouth started to gargle up blood. In a second the man's face paled and his eyes clothed. He took his last breath. Sighing, Link pushed the man's corpse onto the ground. He felt quite guilty, as he never wanted it to come to this. In all fairness Link was the one attacked. He would have better luck asking someone that he knew. Telmas bar was not so far, he would be better off asking her.

"Well sure I know where it is!" Telma exclaimed in her hearty voice. "But first you're going to have to buy a drink" She said winking.

Not really in the mood, Link decided to play her game anyways, "Get me some Goron Ale" Link said massaging his temples. With the recent activity he had managed to give himself a headache. What a wonderful night this was shaping out to be.

With a mug of the finest Goron Ale in front of him, Link explained for the third time this week how he had been, what he had been doing for the last year. And for the third time this week, he listened as the other person poured their heart out. What a wonderful week. He felt as though he could sleep for a day and still be tired.

"You have a room for rent?" Link asked the Bartender.

"Why sure, its downstairs." In the corner behind the counter there were some stairs leading to where "The Group" Stayed when they were in town. It had seemed that everyone was gone off on business though, so Link could stay there for now. At last, things were looking up.

This place sure wasn't a palace, but it would suit Link's needs, a bed and a place to rest. That was all he needed, and that was all he got, though he couldn't complain with the rates, as the room was free for him. Staring at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow would bring, Link drifted into an easy sleep, a comfortable sleep unlike he had been having for the last year.

Link could hear banging and chatter coming from upstairs, it would have been pointless to cover his ears, as the sound was very loud. Groaning, and then yawning, a tired Link made his way up to see Telma. Up above there was the Bar's regulars all sitting, some already half drunk. It wasn't even midday by Link's reckon, some people just didn't have anything to do.

"'bout time you woke up" Telma said grinning at Link.

"I got a much needed rest" Link mumbled, without another word Link tiredly slapped a pouch onto the counter and left. Though the room had been free he had felt that he needed to pay at least something for Telmas hospitality. Ever since Link's last adventure he had been loaded with money from the Throne room of the castle that Ganon had acquired through pillaging.

Opening the pouch Telma gasped. There lay a bundle of orange rupees. She promised herself that Link would never need to pay for anything ever again. Link let a smile crawl onto his face, his generosity had made him feel good, something that he needed, ever since he had almost been mugged. The thought of what had happened when anger over took him, made him sad.

He was sorrowful that this had to happen, as he knew that the thief was just trying to get money to support himself. Hardening his heart, he reassured himself. _No, it was his fault, he should of found another way to get his money._ He thought to himself a scowl starting to cross his face.

Through the busy bustle of the town, Link waded through mobs of people, looking at the signs on the buildings. It took a little over an hour until he found his destination. Looking upwards he saw the sign _Hyrule Castle Town Library. _Eagerly pushing the door open, Link exposed himself to a cozy environment a fire blazed calmly in the corner, bookcases were lined in neat rows, the books all neatly organized, an elderly couple sat in a comfy chair reading books, and the clerk smiled nicely as Link entered. Behind her glasses the Clerk welcomed Link warmly and asked if he was looking for anything in specific.

"Do you have any books on Hyrules complete history?" Link asked.

"Well nothing on the complete history, as history is still going on, my dear" She replied smiling. However she still lead Link to a bookcase in the very back, pulling out a leather bound book she handed it to Link with a warning. "Be careful, this is an old book and it is very rare to find one likes this." Nodding Link eagerly grabbed the book.

Sitting down at one of the tables, Link opened to the first page, immediately he was drawn into the book, drinking in all the words, he learned about various things that many people thought the knowledge was lost of. He learned of the three goddesses that had created Hyrule, he learned of the old races, such as the Kokiri, and the Gerudos, one a peaceful race that lived in the dense woods, the other a battle type race that lived in the harsh deserts, where Ganon himself originated. After getting mid way through the day was almost through, the Clerk calmly informed Link that it was near closing time, and that the book he held in his hands was not lent out. Things wouldn't be as easy as Link had hoped. Walking towards the back shelf, Link acted as if he put the book back while he actually slipped it into his cloak. Bidding the clerk a farewell he left the building. When he got out of the door he sprinted towards Telma's bar.

A small creak was heard as Link pushed open the door of the bar. Telma looked over to welcome Link, and pointed down the stairs while she talked to one of the patrons. Link rushed down the stairs and immediately opened the book. Finally. Finally he found what he had been looking for. He had found information about the Tri-force. _This mysterious power was created as the Goddesses left the world, it is said that the Tri-Force was held in the temple of __time, a building which is now lost from any known knowledge._ Link's heart jumped. He knew where he had to go. His heart sank as he read one passage _ye be warned, for who so ever touches the Tri-Force for his own benefit, will suffer a fate that he never intended._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Duties of a Queen**

Queen Zelda sighed. Another busy day in politics, the usual "This needs to be fixed" or the classical "We need money for this" was a constant. Running servants, complaining lords and ladies; complaining peasants, apparently the taxes were to high. The taxes had to be raised to pay for the training and food for Hyrule's Elite guard. A new program thought of by "The Group" a small band of heroes that met quite frequently in Telma's Bar.

The Group finally got their fame, and were recognized for the heroes they were, when they aided the Hero Link in his quest to overthrow the dark tyrant Ganondorf. They had battled the outside assault of Hyrule Castle, as Link dueled to the death with Ganon. Wave and wave of monsters showed up, but they prevailed, aided by the King Bulbin, who seemed to have a sudden change of heart after meeting swords with Link.

Not only thought of by "The Group", the Elite Guard was also coordinated, and trained by "The Group", the training lessons were taught by Ashei, while the advanced weapons were supplied to the genius, and engineer: Shad. The others were a bit older, and aided in what they could, but were now usually seen aiding the Queen Zelda in council.

It was mid morning, and Zelda sighed as one of her servants rushed in, and started to dress the Queen, helping tie a corset from the back. Though Queen Zelda said she didn't need assistance, the Goddesses knew that the old Servant had more backbone then the dark tyrant himself. Only one thing was left, Zelda grabbed a necklace from the table. On the necklace dangled a small symbol, it was of a three-Dimensional Triangle with a Triangular hole in the middle.

It had been almost a year since Queen Zelda had last communicated with Link, and when she had, there wasn't much communication, Link was dazed and seemed to be slow, his mind always somewhere else, still hurt by the sudden leave of Princess Midna. Link was sorely affected by the sudden loss of what Zelda recognized as his best friend, and the women he loved.

It was about time to get to business, being the Queen, Zelda had more responsibilities then ever, and had even less time to herself, what a pain. Still she had duties, and had to protect the people she loved, after all, it was her responsibility. Lately she had been searching for an ancient relic, one that was legendary and had its tale passed down through the ages, leading back to the creation of the earth itself. She was looking for: The Tri-Force.

Rumors, myths, Legends everything told of the Tri-Force, though it was very hard to find any detailed information on the resting spot. It was mentioned in the sacred book that Zelda had, that it rested in a sacred realm outside of the Realm of Humanity, the realm that had held the Sages, and the Hero of Time who rested there in a slumber for Seven years. Who Zelda now thought was Link's great great grandfather.

Zelda knew that this sacred realm could only be accessed by one place, which was hinted at, that it was a Temple. Possibly lost to the will of nature and the ever growing hordes of the Bulbin. She knew not, where to start her search though she knew that she may be able to get some information from the leader of the Bulbins, whom served under the Queen.

"Rusl!" The Queen shouted to the elderly councilor, whom was a major part of 'The Group'.

"Yes M'lady?" He asked walking into the room.

"Fetch Lord Bulbin" She said briskly, "I have business to attend to"

Bowing, Rusl left the room to find the large leader of the Bulbins.

It would be a few hours before Rusl returned, he would have to first locate the leader. King Bulbin was always with his own men, when not with the Queen, he was always with his own. Bulbin was always busy running around Hyrule, hunting, scouting and pillaging. After becoming allies with the Queen, Zelda commanded that he only pillage creatures of a hostile nature. Creatures that were a danger, a threat to Hyrule. Though he promised, Queen Zelda had heard of his reputation with promises. He fought for the strongest, so he claimed. Queen Zelda's force was by far the strongest around.

"Ana" Princess Zelda called softly from inside her chamber.

"Yes, my Queen?" Ana the servant called from outside Zelda chambers.

"Ready the carriage please"

"Yes m'lady"

Fifteen minutes later Queen Zelda was carting through Castle Town, smiling every time she saw playing children, and grimacing everytime she saw a homeless man, or an abandoned dog, or other animal. Queen Zelda was too kind hearted to just pass these beings by, so she usually ended up losing about five hundred rupees every time she made a trip into the town, giving money to the homeless, and usually finding the animals a home. Many thought that the key to being a successful leader, was being hard and strict, Zelda showed everyone that, that theory was completely wrong. She inspired kindness, and courage with whomever she met. She just wished that she would have been better at comforting Link.

The day drifted away as the Queen walked gracefully from store to store, stopping whenever she had the chance, to donate for some lost cause. Or stopping to converse with a regular citizen. She even had a great friendship with the local Goron traders in town, and ended up getting big discounts on products though she didn't need them. As the day progressed on, she started to head back. Only halfway back to her domain, she was stopped by the loud yell of a man, who turned out to be Rusl.

"M'lady!" He shouted, gasping out of breath. "The Bulbins are under attack from a hefty force of Bokoblins!"

"Bokoblins?" Zelda asked puzzled, she knew what they were, but couldn't understand how the Bulbins could possibly be in harms way, they were far superior then the Bokoblins.

Seeing the puzzled expression that the Queen held on her face, the warrior quickly explained.

"An ambush, a massive force", that was all that needed to be said. Zelda needed no further time to ponder the decision that needed to be made.

"Send the elite force, this will be perfect training"

Rusl nodded and was then off to summon the great force. The Bulbins were attacked in the Faron woods, not far from Ordon. The elite guards were dressed like the typical Hylian Soldier, only they were the best of the best. Instead of silver plating, they had weightless ore, stronger than a Gorons hide, that were mined by the Great Darbus himself. Darbus was the Goron Elder, and was a major supplier of ore and resources, when these resources were shipped to Castle town, Shad went to work right away shaping the armor and weapons.

The Elite Guard were taught to always be alert, so when Rusl came in, and announced what had happened, they were all prepared and ready for battle. They all had extraordinary willpower, and physical abilities, and could run for miles without stop. All were also very skilled in battle, and were all expected to come back. It wasn't long until they were running out of the town, and into the bright haven that Hyrule Field was, they cut across the middle of the field and right into action. Birds hovered above where they could tell the battle was taking place, waiting for the battle to stop, so that they could gorge themselves on the remains of those who lost.

The Force came across the battle, and when entering every single one of the soldiers shouted: "FOR HYRULE!" The Bulbins shouted, now full of new vigor, since their allies had come. King Bulbin was engaged in a battle with four Bokoblins, and even then, he dispatched them quite easily. The only problem was that whenever one was killed, five or six more were ready to replace the fallen. The only real reason that the Bulbins couldn't take on the Bokoblins, was the fact that they were largely out numbered.

Bokoblins were constantly spilling out of the woods, and seemed to have an endless supply of troops. The Troops from Hyrule Castle, were already up to their knees in remains, blood everywhere, hell the knights weren't even close to getting done. Hacking, slashing, parrying, you name it and it was happening. The only thing that came as a distraction was a faint sound of a trumpet. A maniacal laugh was heard, and then some puppets appeared out of nowhere, to ravage the Bokoblins. The local Skull Kid was having his fun as well it seemed.

It was hectic, the Bulbins and the Elite force of Hyrule combined, were having trouble, all sorrounded by slashing blades. The cries of the wounded were heard, and the sounds of the swords clanging rang through the ears of everyone there. The incessant crowing of the birds that fed on the dead was also there constantly gnawing on every nerve that the soldiers had. Rusl himself was even fighting, he was a very graceful fighter, and was currently fighting two at once.

"Lord Bulbin" Rusl yelled to the King who was as usual, fighting multiple opponents. Turning to look at Rusl, King Bulbin left himself open, and received two gashes from an enemy sword, grunting he turned around and smashed the sword fodder in the face, indicating he was not wounded severely. "We'll lose unless we get out of the middle of them!" Nodding the King Bulbin brought out his horn.

A deep sound came from the horn, and a large crashing could be heard. Out of the woods some of the great boars of the Gerudo desert known as the Bullbo crashed out, three of them came stampeding the enemy forces, killing hundreds in as little as a minute. Archers with arrows of fire shooting into the guts of the brainless Bokoblins. The smell of blood and smoke mingled each complimenting the nastiness of the other. With the sudden loss of Bokoblins troops, The Bulbins and Hylian Guard quickly gained the upperhand. An hour later the last of the Bulbins had either been killed, or had ran off. The mysterious Skull Kid also disappearing.

"Thank you" King Bulbin said walking up to Rusl.

"For what, may I ask?"

"Reminding me of my Bullbos"

Rusl's jaw hung open like a tavern door. He knew that the Bulbins weren't well known for intelligence, but this. This was just stupidity at the greatest level. Who could forget the massive Boars of war, that the Bulbins depended on? Apparently the Bulbins. Whooping was heard from both forces. A long day of fighting left both forces exhausted, and a feast of Deer and other animals was in order.

"Lord Bulbin, Queen Zelda requests your presence as soon as possible"

"As soon as the feasts over" He grunted, and Rusl knew it would be pointless to argue. He was as stubborn as the Queen, and twice as strong.

After the feast was over, they laid down camp right where they were. Rusl and the others moved a ways away, they didn't want to get dirty with the spilled blood that covered the ground. The Bulbins however, had no problems bathing in the blood of their enemies. Chatter and yelling could be heard from the other side of the camp, where the Bulbins resided. Arguments on who killed who, and what killed what rang out through the night, and the strange laughter came from them, inside jokes that were most likely directed toward the Hylians. What a day.

Rusl wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be in the middle of the night. Shouts came from middle of the Bulbin encampment. Rusl just assumed that they were still partying as they had been when he finally fell asleep. Finally when the chatter didn't die down, he got up to see what the commotion was about. Smoke poured out of the trees directly ahead. Ordon villagers running out, some bloody, all screaming.

"What happened?" Rusl yelled to one of the running villagers.

"Monsters!" He cried shortly before getting struck in the back from a flying arrow.

Pulling out his sword he dashed forward and sliced the first Bokoblins throat he saw. It was apparent that the Bokoblins had raided the Ordon Village. Guilt descended over Rusl, and his heart was enveloped with fear. Where was Uli? Was she Ok? His mind raced, thousands of questions of fear and shame entered his mind.

"Have you seen Uli?" Rusl yelled to the passing villagers.

None had. Finally through ten horrendous minutes, Uli entered his vision, running towards him. As she got to him, he wrapped her in a great bear hug. Tears flowing from her eyes. She told him the story of the raid. It had seemed that after the defeat of the numerous Bokoblins, they formed a strike group, and raided the Ordon Village in the middle of the night, setting fire to everything.

"Inform Queen Zelda" Rusl yelled, pulling one of his soldiers to him. Nodding the soldier left on horse.

"King Bulbin" Rusl yelled, "Have your army encircle the refugees" Nodding the King gave the order for his soldiers to circle the women, Children, and men. "Lead them to the gates of the Castle" With that, he kissed his wife and told her, he would be back. Something needed to be done.

Grabbing one of the great Boars that was grazing on the grass, he jumped on the back and slapped its rear. Rearing on its back legs, and then charging force, Rusl was almost thrown from the pig, from which the speed and force it gave while running. There was no saddle so he would definitely be sore afterwards, but it had to be done. Riding for what seemed like days, he got to the Castle in an hour, and ran to Zelda. Already informed she was making orders on the next force that would weed out the survivers of the Bokoblins, the evil would be eleminated once and for all.

An uneasiness was felt, nothing of this magnitude had happened since Ganon was killed, and the land put back into peace. In fact, the Bokoblins had never been this vicious before. It came as a big surprise to everyone.

Two days later, everything was sorted out. New houses were being built in Castle town, and the refugees would be able to stay free of charge, for compensation of what they had gone through. Losing homes, animals, and family members was a very hard thing, and Zelda intended on doing everything she could to make them happier. It was only an hour before she would meet King Bulbin, and ask him what she originally intended to ask.

Exactly an hour later, she sat across from the large King making small talk.

"I have a few questions I need you to answer"

"Name them" He said, obviously not happy about having to talk more than he wanted.

"You're out in the wilderness hunting a lot, correct?" When he didn't respond she took it as a yes.

"Have you ever noticed a Building, temple like and possibly run down with bushes and-"

"The place that Skullkid lives?" He asked.

A revelation. This was potentially the place that was the Temple of Time.

"Tell me of this place" Zelda said politely, though on the inside she was very excited. She was glad now that she had taken the time to teach King Bulbin, how to talk properly, she found his natural way of speaking quite dreadful.

"I'll show you" With that he turned and started to walk.

"Wait. Let me get my stuff" The Princess commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Deception

Queen Midna sat on her throne bored, quite and slightly sick to her stomach. She was not the type to sit on her throne all day, though her "trusted" adviser told her that she should at least spend part of the day on the dark clothed chair, merely to show everyone that she still retained her status as ruler. Though she didn't see how this was necessary, the words that she had received from her mother on the death bed, was in fact: "Listen to the council, and never forget your heritage" thinking back on the words, they weren't very helpful. Sure listen to the council.

Its not like Zant, who was once head of the council didn't try to usurp the throne. Remember your heritage? Great advice, an excommunicated race of magic users. Well the future looks brighter everyday, Midna thought to herself gloomily.

"Queen Midna, an Ambassador awaits outside"

"From where?"

"The neighboring kingdom of Shadow" Her servant explained.

Midna grabbed her sword, and walked out into the courtyard. The sword was called the Dopplegangar, because it could make anyone who wields it disappear at their command. It was a very expensive gift made by the head enchantress of the Twili, as a gift of ascension from Princess to Queen. Though the sword was not mandatory in these "Friendly meetings",she never left unarmed after the usurping of her power.

"Good evening Queen Midna" A tall slender Twili Male who was obviously the ambassador said.

When Midna saw the man, she shivered, he had a very strong resemblance to Zant.

"I am here to discuss negotiations between the Kingdom of Twili, and the Kingdom of shadow"

"Negotiation? Our Kingdoms are at peace with each other" And indeed she was correct. For the first time in hundreds of years the two kingdoms could not find a problem to fight over.

"You are correct" he said, then adding "However King Naullric, believes that this would be very beneficial for both you and him, with our forces you can strengthen your Militia, and with your alchemists, and enchanters we can improve our buildings and city."

There was much truth to the Ambassadors words, an alliance would most definitely benefit them. But there was no real motivation to why King Nallic would want an alliance, he had never cared for anything such as buildings. The only thing that Queen Midna was doubtful about, was Naullric was very well known for his lust for power, and his ambitions to conquer all kingdoms. Midna's insides screamed at her not to do it, it would be suicide putting his troops into her forces. However in the end she forced a smile and decided to play the game called politics.

"Tell King Naullric that I would be glad to, as long as he can meet me personally to discuss more of this... plan"

"I knew you would see it our way", the Ambassadors face twisted into a smile. "I will inform King Naullric on your decision."

Walking away, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. As he disappeared he left a few last words for Midna to ponder "Lord Naullric was most displeased with his cousins death" the last of the words becoming an echo.

Cousin? Midna thought to her self. Whats that got to do with me? It then dawned on her. Zant. Zant was related to Naullric, it was hard to understand and didn't make much sense, if he was related to royalty in the Kingdom of Shadow, what was he doing in the Kingdom of Twili?

Questions, questions and more questions ran through Midna's mind. The meeting with one of the three Clans of Twili had put an interesting touch on today. The three Clans or Kingdoms of Twili were: Twili, Shadow, and Night. Each clan had its own defining attribute. The Twilight: Wisdom, Darkness: Power, Night: Courage.

Midna was now caught into this whirlwind of politics, distant kingdoms of Twili appearing, now trying to communicate with Midna, for the first time, problems needing to be ironed out, and communications needing to be re-established. Midna had made a subtle promise to the man who held the keys to her heart. The King would be arriving in a day or two. He could be there whenever he pleased, but it seemed that Naullric had more imposing business. The Twili had an odd serene beauty. There skin was a darker than black smooth color, while there was other spots on there body that was a light luminescent blue. Midna thought about that, as she watched a few citizens walk past, it occurred to her then, how much she really missed her people while she was gone. Her heart, however was still torn. For she also loved the kind and peaceful Hylians, she longed to see Link, but she knew it was not meant to be. He was merely a Hylian farm boy. And she. Well she, was Twilight Royalty.

It was good for her though, when she was an Imp. She got to see to her impulses, she didn't have to always be nice, or worry about how polite she was. She merely had to stay alive, and guide the young farm boy that was to be Hyrules legendary hero. It was getting to be quite late, though the Twili Realm, in which she resided was always pure darkness, she yawned, realizing how much politics could take out of her. Walking she stumbled her way to her bed, and fell asleep. Falling asleep so easily was quite rare for her, as she would either have nightmares, or her mind would be to busy thinking, to let her sleep. She was greatful for the rest she could obtain.

The next day and a half flew by quite quickly. And the day that she would meet with the King Naullric was approaching faster than a Goron that could smell rock Sirloin. Preparations such as a feast, the council, and other matters of importance needed to be solved. The feast would be attended to by one of the royal cooks, the Council would be called together by the head of the council, and the special gifts to the King, a custom that all Twili royalty followed would be created by the head Enchantress, Azean. The first thing that she did when she woke up the morning of the arrival was grab Dopplegangar. In case of anything going wrong, it would be quite helpful. Not only could it banish any creature of Twili to the world of Torment, a horror that all Twili feared. It could also turn one into a commplete shadow, hidden from the view of almost any magical creature. And, it was in fact, a sword.

The hilt had a luminescent blue hilt, and a blade that was as black as the Twili itself, that had a few symbols etched in the blue, these were the only properties that Midna was aware of, and was all that Azean had revealed. The rest was, as she said. A surprise. Midna was sure that it was packed with different abilities and was filled with wonder, that Azean could create an item of such power and beauty. A true skill indeed.

It was quite hard for Midna to fall asleep that night. Though she had a lavish bed, and whatever she would of needed to fall asleep, it did not come. At least not within the hours Midna was awake. The hours ticked by, and she found that the new day was here. A knock sounded at her door.

"You may enter"

Her servant entered the room, obviously in a hurry.

"You must hurry m'lady, King Naullric will be here within the hour"

Midna shook the sleep from her eyes, and jumped up, quickly pulling on her nicest clothes. She quickly looked into her mirror and made her self look as good and dignified as she could in the small amount of time she had. Running out to the Royal Courtyard, she awaited his arrival. In front of her was a large piece of dark rock that had a striking resemblance to obsidian, it was magically imbued so that, would be the only place that other Twili then the Twili Clan, would not be able to teleport anywhere but there. It was to insure safety, and was installed shortly after the Civil War, that split the Twili into many clans.

The particles in the air distorted wildly, and a shimmering covered the air. A small pop was heard, and then there was the King of Shadow in front of Midna. He looked quite young, far younger than she had imagined he would, as she had heard many tales of him, that extended back for hundreds of years.

"Queen Midna" He said beaming, as he stepped forward. Midna recognized a fake smile when she saw one, and she definitely saw one in front of her.

Putting on a cheesey smile of her own she greeted him "King Naullric, so glad that you could make it"

"It was my pleasure"

"You have something important to bring to my attention?"

"I do indeed" he said, his smile faltering for a moment.

"I think that it would be better for both of our clans to unite, ever since the civil war, things haven't been that grea-"

"You were the cause of the Civil War" Midna pointed out. And she was right, it was Naullric who had challenged the Throne, and then proposed claiming his own independence, others began to as well, and they began to gain momentum. Midna's father stopped the Civil war, after years of battle scarring the land and society. But he paid a great price, as he went missing not to long after. Naullric's clan was suspected but no evidence could be proven.

"I didn't start the Civil war, I simply wanted to express my ideas" He said an annoyed look crawling across his face, much like a child that didn't get what they had wanted. "And you dare to challenge my integrity, whilst your own clan was almost destroyed by the Hylians", he had said the wrong thing.

"Let me remind you, that it was your own cousin, that lead to the downfall of Twili, and the Hylians are a peaceful race that were undeserving of an attack" She snarled.

"Oh, please" He said laughing, "The Hylians are weak, and are the reason of our expulsion to the Twili"

"It was our own fault"

"That doesn't excuse their weakness, the weak don't deserve to live"

He had shown his own colors, the dictator that he was. Naullric was raised in this manner, bred to hate those that were thought to be inferior. Midna saw who he was, and didn't want anything to do with him.

"I think that this meeting is done, thanks for your time" She said walking away.

"Not yet!" He snarled and grabbed her arm.

"Dopplegangar, Arrive" In a flash her enchanted sword appeared in her hand. "If you do not let go in the next second, you will be missing a head" She said this quite calmly, but he knew deep down, that it was no empty threat.

"If you do this Midna, our truce... May not hold up" he said, Midna knew what he was getting at. If Midna didn't agree to his rules, he would attack. His forces were much stronger than hers, but she was taught by one simple farm boy, not to give up. And she had no intentions to.

She snapped her fingers, and he was ripped from the Kingdom of Twili. As he was there at her invite, he could only stay as long as it was in effect. The moment she revoked it, he was ripped back to his own kingdom. Old magic that was created by her own father, the best of Twili Mages. Even Azean couldn't figure out how it worked, and she was the brightest, and most knowledgeable in magic alive.

Azean was Midna's oldest and greatest friend. Both inseparable since birth, they both looked strikingly alike as well. Azean was almost an exact clone of Midna, only she had very beautiful blue hair that matched the color of Midnas symbols, that were etched into her body. Both Azean and Midna were true role models for beauty. Both were very respected and were looked up to.

"Azean!" Midna called for her friend.

"Yes M'lady" Azean stepped from around the corner, she had been watching it all.

"Do you always pry?" Midna asked.

"I was... There for your protection." She started to explain, her face turning red.

"You don't need to worry so much, I can take care of myself, anyways, I must ask you to do something" Taking a breath Midna explained to Azean, that she needed all of the Twili troops to be trained deeply into the arts of magic and enchantment.

"It will be no easy feat, and it will take countless resources, I will need-"

"You will be supplied with all you will need" With that, Midna left to her quarters to salvage as much sleep as possible before she would be bugged by many of her advisers to pass a new bill, or to fix some problem or another.

She was quite drained, when she called for Dopplegangar, she had used an extreme amount of magic to bring it to her, usually she wouldn't of had a problem with it, but living off of two hours of sleep didn't help. Retiring to her room, she awaited what the future would hold.


End file.
